


Saving Apologies

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanyuu wishes she could inspire something other than the fear of a god in Satoko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Apologies

Satoko fell to her knees, staring right at Hanyuu, nothing nearby to mistake as being such a shock to her.

"This isn't good," Hanyuu said to herself.

As she spoke, Satoko fell further down, this time a misguided gesture of respect rather than shock. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she insisted, her face to the dirt.

Hanyuu's lip trembled. Satoko was normally completely adorable, as she mentioned to Rika before. It pained Hanyuu to see the other girl so downtrodden, no matter how many times she'd seen it before. "Satoko," she said softly.

But Satoko's body only further trembled in fear, and she spouted further apologies.

Such terrified reverence wasn't Hanyuu's desire. She's like to gently comfort Satoko as a person, as she's enviously seen Rika do at times, rather than be an image of a fearsome god. But her own desires weren't practical, and could even be dangerous. Hanyuu cared to much about Satoko to pursue them.

Putting aside her own tears and apologies, Hanyuu began to tell Satoko exactly what she should do.


End file.
